Snowy Showdown (Object Brawl Episode 8)
(WARNING: The scene before the intro is the same as the Episode 8 preview for Object Brawl (NOT THIS ONE)) Dollar: Ahhh...what a, like, peaceful winter's day. Highlighter: Yeah, but it won't be so nice if I'm eliminated! If only if I, like, switch brains with someone, so that person would get eliminated instead of me! Hmmm...I must find someone to switch brains with! Dollar: Objects don't have brains........or DO they? (intro) Cookie: (walks up to Gameboy) Hey Gameboy? Wanna form an alliance? Gameboy: Sure! I'd like to! Cookie: Cool! Gameboy: I know! Highlighter: Hey Gameboy! Wanna switch brains? Gameboy: Why? Highlighter: Because if I do, I'll be safe! Cookie: (whispers to Gameboy) Ditch her. Gameboy: No. Highlighter: Please? Gameboy: No! Go away! Highlighter: (sniffles) Ok. (walks away) Cookie: I think you broke her feelings... Gameboy: Well, if she wasn't a smartypants, she would've been- Remote: ELIMINATION! Cookie: Thanks you for ruining our conversation! Remote: No prob. (elimiantion time theme plays) Remote: So, it's time for the elimination! As you know, you guys will be voting who to eliminated, we will go in reversed alphabetical order. Flashlight: (Highlighter's voice) Ok so I vote for...Gameboy! Gameboy: What?! Why?! Flashlight: (Highlighter's voice) I don't know? Highlighter: (Flashlight's voice) I vote for Highlighter! Remote: You voted for yourself. Highlighter: (Flashlight's voice) Because Highlighter switched brains with me! (everyone gasps but Dodgeball's team) Cookie: Why did you do that?! Flashlight: (Highlighter's voice) Because I though that everyone would vote for me to be eliminated, I'm sorry, please forgive me. Cookie: It's ok. Gameboy: Don't worry, I know just the thing! (gets brain switcher and switches Flashlight's and Highlighter's brains) Highlighter: Finally. Gameboy: I guess I choose Easter Egg. Easter Egg: What?! Cookie: Me too! Easter Egg: Wha-What?! Fine I vote Cookie! Gameboy: So. Easter Egg, you are eliminated! Easter Egg: What!? (the kicker thing, kicks Easter Egg) Easter Egg: WWHHHHAAAA! (flies into the Closet of Shame and lands) Gameboy: So, let's find out who will rejoin! (Who's gonna be rejoining? Who's gonna be rejoining? Who's gonna be rejoining? Who will it be, yeah!) Knob: That was, like, horrible! Axe: It's kinda good. Maraca: Agreed. Remote: So, one of you will be rejoining. Cup: Well it's pretty obvious that Maraca will get eliminated, because I'm just so awesome! Maraca: Grr. Remote: So we got 76 votes, THE MOST...EVER! With 3 votes, Knob, you don't rejoin! Knob: WHAT?!? (is kicked into the Closet of Shame) Remote: Glasses, you got 13 votes, so you don't rejoin! Glasses: (is surprised and gets kicked into the Closet of Shame, however, the screen blacked out) Remote: Axe, with 19 votes, you don't rejoin! Axe: Wait! Please I can chan- (gets kicked into the closet of shame) Remote: Cup and Maraca, one of you will be the one rejoin! Cup: Well it's pretty obvious that Maraca will get eliminated, because I'm ju- Remote: All I need to hear. Let's show the votes! (TV is about to show the votes, while Cup and Maraca are scared until the TV shows that Maraca got 19 votes, while Cup gets 22) Maraca: What?! Cup: YES! I KNEW I- (TV reverses the votes) Cup: What?! Maraca: YES! Remote: So Maraca, you rejoined! Cup: Wait, this can't happen! I'm the best fan eve- (is kicked into the Closet of Shame) Remote: So the next challenge is "Santa's Unfair Present" game! Gameboy: Sounds...a bit fun? Remote: Also, there are no more teams, so it's everyone for themselves. Cookie: Oh ok. Remote: So you must choose a present, it you chose the wrong present, you will get hit by a wrecking ball! Gameboy: What!? Remote: So yeah go! (ROUND 1) Flashlight and Dollar picked the wrong presents Dollar: What?! Crystal: No, Dollar! (Flashlight and Dollar get hit by a wrecking ball) (ROUND 2) Dodgeball and Gameboy picked the wrong presents Dodgeball: Awww... (Gameboy and Dodgeball get hit by a wrecking ball) (ROUND 3) Sharpener, Sticker and Penny picked the wrong presents Penny: (screams like he did in Episode 6) (Penny, Sharpener and Sticker get hit) (ROUND 4) Crystal, Cookie and Maraca picked the wrong present and loses Highlighter: Yes! Remote: Highlighter, you win, and you win immunity so the rest are up for elimination! Everyone but Highlighter and Remote: (gasps) Remote: Su viewrs, fote phoar ether...Dodgeball, Cookie, Gameboy, Crystal, Dollar, Maraca, Sharpener, Sticker or Penny to eliminated! (Credits) Dollar: Oh no! Crystal, one of us are going home! Crystal: I know! It's quite depressing. Dollar: Well, atleast we made it this far in the game. Cookie: I know! (Gameboy walks up to Dodgeball) Gameboy: Hey Dodgeball! Dodgeball: Hi Gameboy! Gameboy: Wanna join our alliance? Dodgeball: Sure! Cookie: Awesome! Sharpener: Hey guys, can I join your alliance? Penny: Oh me too! Gameboy: Ummm...you can be....alternates? Penny: (looks angry at Gameboy) FINE! (screen turns blurry until it turns back to normal) STICKER THE EXPLORER! Sticker: Hola, so Sticker! Today, we are gonna annoy Penny! Penny: (looks back at Sticker) Don't even think about (slaps Sticker) NAILED IT! The End Category:Cold